kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic (originally from Harry Potter) is a supernatural force that can alter reality and make the unreal real. It is similar to elements in the sense that some people are born with it, and it involves the manipulation of nature itself, but it doesn't have a flow of chi, and is considered in a different class of its own. Magic can be used in many forms, from uttering spells to imbuing it in objects, and in many ways, from creating food to changing someone's shape. People who can use magic are known as witches (females) or wizards (males). Spells Wingardium Leviosa The user aims their wand at something and slowly raises it from its perch. Lumos Solem A powerful ray of sunlight erupts from the wand and scares away any creatures bothered by it. Reducio This spell makes objects or people shrink in size. Engorgio This spell can make objects or people grow in size. Reducto A destructive spell that can shatter any target to pieces. Stupefy This spell stuns the victim for a few minutes. Expelliarmus This spell flings whatever item the target is holding out of their hand, and can also knock the victim down. Expecto Patronum A Light Spell that is meant to counter darkness or evil beings, when the wizard thinks of a very happy memory, they can create a spirit of light, usually in the form of an animal, to banish the evil force. Different from Lumos Solem as Patronum effects dark beings, while Solem makes the area seem sunny and effects weak-enough beings threatened by sunlight. Known Users: *Lucinda Talzin - Squirrel *Crystal Wickens - Hawk *Harvey Facilier - Raven *Mama Odie - Snake Unforgivable Curses The Three Unforgivable Curses are forbidden spells that should only be used in drastic situations, and any unjust use of them could have the user taken to prison. Imperio This spell brainwashes the victim and gives the user total control of their actions. The victim could be forced to do anything, but be consciously unaware, even things they aren't physically able to do. Imperioloso An enhanced form of the Imperio Curse, also called the Curse of Obedience, invented by Lucinda Talzin, this spell almost completely destroys the willpower of the victim and forces them to do any order anyone gives them. The spell also comes in many other forms, such as two people being unable to leave each other, or someone forcibly fallen in love with another. This spell can't be removed by the caster or anyone, and only the victim can destroy the curse if they have a strong-enough will. Crucio This spell induces unbelievable pain in the victim, stimulating the pain receptors while the actual body is still fine. Avada Kedavra The worst of the Three Curses, this spell instantly kills whoever is struck by its green light. It leaves no physical wounds on the body, but the heart stops beating completely. Gift of Control A spell used by Lucinda Talzin to give Yuki control over his unstable icebending. Biggum Pocketus This spell is placed upon pockets or container items, giving them an indefinite amount of space inside to carry as many items as the user wishes. Dr. Facilier cast this spell on Cheren's jacket for his Termina adventure, which allowed him to carry the many items he found on the journey. Accio Accio is a spell that brings forward whatever object the caster wishes directly to the caster, even from hundreds of miles away (however, nothing must be obstructing it). The caster must say the name of the object, following the spell, to call it over. Ancient Summoning Spell Ifalas zaraz i is zarak is a spell that can summon any being from any dimension, followed by a specific description or name of the being that is meant to be summoned. It is mostly used to revive dark entities, like Darkrai I, from their prisons. It was first used by the demons to revive Malladus Uno in Operation: ANCESTOR. Parasitus Parasitus is a spell that allows the user to suck the magical energy out of another, which could kill the victim. Lucinda Talzin used this spell to drain Midna of most of her energy. Hexes Hexes are special curses that last an indefinite period of time. It usually relates to a conflict the victim is dealing with, and forces the victim to resolve that conflict, or be trapped in their hex forever. Hexes can generally be any kind of normal spell, except it can't be reversed by any other means. Examples: *Fanny Fulbright - given by Rumpel Stiltskin; grown into a giant, had to show love to her brothers and vice-versa. *Anthony McKenzie - given by Viridi; would continuously shrink when he mocked something for being short, had to understand what it was like being Vweeb's height. *Mandy - given by Billy (using Grim's Scythe); would continuously grow until she learned to be more kind to Billy. *Stan Smith - when he mocked the elderly, he was hexed into becoming an old man. Curse of Monsters The Curse of Monsters was a spell created by Darkrai I on Halloween one night, which transformed all beings into whatever costume they were wearing. The spell would become permanent by midnight, and the victims would lose sense of their selves. It was reused again by Jack O'Lantern, using an artificial Grim Scythe, but then disabled by Crystal Wickens. Magical Items and Forms Wands The primary tool of any wizard, it is a short stick made of any kind of material that contains magic energy, and when spells are uttered or thought, it releases magic to make whatever effect happen. A wand can appear in any form, such as Facilier's cane, and be used by any wizard, but it's said that particular wands choose particular wizards. Potions Potions are liquid drinkables composed of magic and other mixed substances that, when drunk, causes an odd effect to the drinker, like turning them into animals or changing their size. The first potions seen were Rumpel Stiltskin's growth and shrink potions. Chu Jelly Chu Jelly is a special gelatin excreted from the varying colors of Chu-Chus, and each jelly can be mended into a colored potion. Red Jelly heals wounds, Green Jelly restores energy, Blue Jelly will do both, Purple Jelly may either heal or weaken, and Rare Gold Jelly will greatly increase the consumer's strength. Spell Books Spell Books are huge books that contain a series of spells or incantations, either written by the user their self to contain their own spells, or purchased and containing a list of official spells. They serve the same as wands as the user can utter the spell, and the magic would emerge from its pages. Broomsticks Broomsticks are wizards' primary mode of transportation, magic-imbued brooms (or some kind of stick) that allow the user to sit and fly them. Secret Sacks Secret Sacks are green, thinly-woven sacks with yellow edges and lace. When somebody speaks a secret into the bag, the secret will be sealed inside so that no one else will be able to speak it except for the secret owner, upon their own free will. The secrets themselves can afterward be concealed inside another secret container, such as a shadow. However, if the owner their selves feel an incredible urge to blurt the secret, the bag which it was contained in may lose control and let the secret escape. Skypian Apples Skypian Apples are magic, colorful apples grown on Skypia's trees, each color possessing a magical side-effect. Light-blue apples shrink the eater, red ones make them grow, orange ones give them a mustache, etc.. Dark Magic and Voodoo Dark Magic is generally any evil way of using magic, namely the Three Curses, such as killing, amputating, or transforming someone indefinitely, such as when Viridi cast the Shrinking Hex on Anthony. The most common dark magic is voodoo, which originates from the Underworld, and requires the usage of Satanic rituals. Artificial magic Some scientists have been able to use makeshift magic using technology, namely mechanical wands that work on voice command, most notable in the case of Crystal Wickens or the Voldemort Clones. These people implant many programs within the wands that can substitute for magic, such as a fire command, ice, or even morphing, which means only basic spells would be able to be programmed. A mechanical staff with this programming can also be used as a broomstick with an anti-gravity function. Star Rod The Star Rod is an incredibly powerful relic of magic energy, connected to the Firstborn Star God, Jirachi. It grants the wishes of whoever holds it, and combined with Jirachi, its magic is limitless. In Operation: GALACSIA, Dimentia tried to use the Star Rod to destroy the universe and make a new one (however, Dimentio was the real mastermind behind that scheme, so it's unknown if Dimentia could have done so). But thanks to Nigel Uno, Jirachi was freed from its connection, and the Star Rod is useless now. Magical Creatures Dragons Dragons are the most majestic of any magical creature, whose bodies are imbued with great magic energy. Some evil wizards like to chop off dragons' wings to harness them for their energy. Fairies Fairies are humanoid, winged beings who contain limitless supplies of magic, but mostly use gentle, lighthearted spells, however stronger fairies can use much stronger, even dark magic. Most fairies are forbidden from killing, and go by certain rules to prevent their magic from being used for evil. Certain types of fairies live in each domain, from Forest Fairies, Ocean Fairies, but most notably Star Fairies in Galaxia, who grant wishes with the Star Children. The King of Fairies is Jorgen von Strangle. Star Children Star Children are kids in the shape of stars that dwell on Star Haven, Galaxia. They hear the wishes of every child in the cosmos and grant only the good ones, but mainly in a spiritual sense. Granting these wishes makes their Fountain of Dreams flow, and is the primary life source of all beings in Galaxia. Known Magic Users *Harvey Facilier (dark magic, voodoo) *Rumpel Stiltskin (Elfin) *Mama Odie *Lucinda Talzin (fairy) *Koume and Kotake (dark magic) *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom (used Star Rod) *Jirachi (Star Child) *Midna (Shadow Firstborn) *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom (formerly, using Star Rod, also uses Catch Cards) *Grim Reaper (wields the Scythe) *Jack O'Lantern (makeshift Scythe) *Sipa (dark magic, voodoo) *Nollid Kroy *Ynnad Noskcaj *Mr. Dark (uses Protoon) *Vaati *Wendy Marvell *Mumbo Jumbo *Crystal Wickens (artificial, one time real) **Crystal Wick (uses demonic spell book) *Voldemort *Voldemort Clones (artificial) *Gruntilda Winkybunion *Jorgen von Strangle (Fairy King, uses King Wand) *Kammy Koopa *Scary Godmother Stories It's Appeared In *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG (artificial) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Clouds (Skypian Apples) *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST *Chimney's Friends (Skypian Apples) *Her Special Skill (one scene) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Weapons and Powers Category:Magic Users